Forgiven
by avevale
Summary: In two minutes she would stand on that stage. Her heart was pounding, knowing he would be there, in the audience. She had not seen him for an half year, and now she was here. [ Oneshot. R&R please. ]


**Disclaimer: I, _Addictt, _do not own Bones. **

Summary: In two minutes she would stand on that stage. Her heart was pounding, knowing he would be there, in the audience. She had not seen him for an half year, and now she was here.

**Author's Note: This one is inspired on 'Forgiven' by Within Temptation. I recommand listening to the song while reading. You can find it on YouTube. It's a bit OOC, but enjoy and please review!**

* * *

In two minutes I would be standing on stage. I was hidden behind the scenes, thinking this all over again. He had left me 6 months ago, and gone to New York. They had been together for 8 months, and yes, there had been troubles. But I loved him. My heart was pounding, knowing he would be there, in the audience. This piano bar had become his place, just like Wung Foo's was in Washington.

"Hey," a man voice softly said behind me.

I turned around. It was Brad, the owner of the place. I had called him to make sure Booth was here tonight, and to announce that I would be singing tonight.

"Hey," I answered back and gave him a nervous smile.

"He's there.. Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yes."

"All right. Artist name?" He asked.

"Temperance should be fine,"

"Good luck," Brad said, as he touched my shoulder encouragingly and then he walked on to the stage.

In the mean time, the pianist sat down behind the piano. This was it, this is my moment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please," I heard Brad say, when the lights on the stage were turned on. "Tonight we have a special guest singer. This is the first time she is performing with us.. Please welcome; Temperance!"

He walked off the stage, and I came on. I looked down at the floor, and when the pianist began playing I looked up. I felt his eyes on me, took a deep breath and began to sing.

Couldn't save you from the start  
_Love you so it hurts my soul  
__Can you forgive me for trying again  
__Your silence makes me hold my breath  
__Time has passed you by_

All I could think about was him. I had his attention, he was listening, I knew he was.

_  
Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
__Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
__Here I am  
__Left in silence  
_

I reached every tone perfectly and looked into the darkness in front of me. 'This is for you, Seeley Booth,' I thought when I took another breath, preparing for the next part.

_  
You gave up the fight  
__You left me behind  
__All that's done is forgiven  
__You'll always be mine  
__I know deep inside  
__All that's done is forgiven  
_

I lost myself in the song, I couldn't think anymore, I could only sing.

_  
I watched the clouds drifting away  
__Still the sun can't warm my face  
__I know it was destined to go wrong  
__You were looking for the great escape  
__To chase your demons away_

_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
__Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
__Here I am  
__Left in silence_

_You gave up the fight  
__You left me behind  
__All that's done is forgiven  
__You'll always be mine  
__I know deep inside  
__All that's done is forgiven  
_

It was completely silent in the audience, but I felt his presence, and I closed my eyes and I sang, only for him, to let him know how I felt.

_  
I've been so lost since you've gone  
__Why not me before you?  
__Why did fate deceive me?  
__Everything turned out so wrong  
__Why did you leave me in silence?_

_You gave up the fight  
__You left me behind  
__All that's done is forgiven  
__You'll always be mine  
__I know deep inside  
__All that's done forgiven  
_

The piano slowly stopped, the song was over, the lights on the stage dimmed, and the lights in the bar were turned on again. I quickly searched the space, but the only thing that looked familiar was Booth's jacket, hung over a chair in the back of the room. I walked off the stage, and collapsed against the first wall I found. I buried my face in my hands, breathing heavily. My heart leaped when I heard a very familiar voice, gasping.

"Temperance."

* * *

**Please review! Thanks to Queen Isabella, who helps me with my grammar:) **


End file.
